When I Look to the Sky
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been dating for a whole year, but now, Harry's out of Hogwarts, and leaves Ginny at Hogwarts. What will happen when the entire Weasley family gets together at Christmastime and shares a toast? Post OotP. HarryGinny fluff! R&R!


When I Look to the Sky

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the lyrics to this song by Train. _

_When it rains it pours and open doors,_

_That flood the floors we thought would always_

_Keep us safe and dry._

_And in the midst of sailing ships,_

_We sink our lips into the ones we love_

_That have to say goodbye._

It had been nearly eight months since Harry Potter had last seen Ginny Weasley. They'd started dating a year ago, in Harry's seventh year. And now, Ginny was starting her last year at Hogwarts.

Living without her had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done, and that includes defeating Voldemort countless times, dealing with hormones, _and_ doing top secret work for the Order. She owled him every day, sometimes (on Saturdays and Hogsmeade trips) they'd even had a real conversation…thanks to poor Hedwig. How he wished he could see Ginny, sometimes he thought (however stupid he knew it sounded) that he'd die without her.

_And as I float along this ocean,_

_I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go._

'_Cause when I look to the sky,_

_Something tells me you're here with me._

_And you make everything alright._

_And when I feel like I'm lost,_

_Something tells me you're here with me,_

_And I can always find my way when you are here. _

It was heavily raining on the Hogwarts grounds as Ginny Weasley sat near the window in the Gryffindor Common room. Actually, it was _hailing_ which was quite uncommon for Hogwarts at this time of year. Sleet, and snow, yes…but who has hail in the middle of December?

She missed him so much it was almost unbearable. She'd gotten so many offers for dates this year, it was almost funny, but she stayed faithful to him. Many times, she'd wondered if he stayed faithful to her…but then she remembered that she loved Harry, and Harry loved her, whether they were near each other, or the farthest distance away.

_And every word I didn't say, _

_That caught up in some busy day,_

_And every dance on the kitchen floor,_

_That we didn't have before,_

_Every sunset that we'll miss,_

_I'll wrap them all up in a kiss,_

_Pick you up in all of this when I sail away._

_And as I float upon this ocean,_

_I can feel you like a notion that I hope will never leave._

It was a week before Christmas when Ginny arrived at the Weasley house.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, the snow still not shaken off her robes.

"Upstairs…Ginny dear…he wants to…" started Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny checked all of the rooms until she came upon Harry sitting by her window in her room, staring out into the blank, snowy countryside.

Ginny put her hands over Harry's eyes excitedly. "Guess who?" she asked him quietly.

He paused for a moment and drew in a sharp breath. "Ginny!" he exclaimed, wrapping her up in a romantic embrace. "Oh, Merlin…oh, Merlin…I missed you like hell!" he exclaimed again, showering her face with kisses.

"You missed me? Ha! You don't know the meaning of miss until you try starting your last Hogwarts year without your love by your side!" said Ginny.

Harry finally found her lips and pressed his to hers, giving her a long, passionate kiss…one that he knew each of them deserved.

"Harry…Harry…I love you," murmured Ginny softly at the end of the long kiss.

"I love you more than you can know," he murmured back. "I've missed you so so much these past months. I feel terrible for leaving you like this."

"Don't…you can't…it's not your fault we're a year apart," she whispered, as they kissed each other again.

'_Cause when I look to the sky,_

_Something tells me you're here with me. _

_And you make everything alright._

_And when I feel like I'm lost, _

_Something tells me you're here with me, _

_And I can always find my way…_

The entire Weasley family (now extended to fit Fleur, Tonks, Angelina, Alicia, Penelope, and Hermione) sat around the table, proposing a toast.

"A toast, to family!" said Arthur enthusiastically.

"To Christmas!" toasted Bill.

"To le enfant growing inside of me!" exclaimed Fleur, as everybody stared and looked at her.

"To the dragons!" commented Charlie.

"To the Order!" said Tonks.

"To our new Minister of Magic!" toasted Percy.

"To marriage!" chanted Penelope.

"To our friends," toasted Fred and Angelina.

"To the shop!" commented George and Alicia.

"To Hermione," toasted Ron sheepishly.

"Awe…" chorused the Weasleys.

"To Ron," said Hermione, just as sheepishly back, which gained another chorus of 'awes'.

"To new love," said Ginny and Harry sincerely.

"To us! The best six sons, one daughter, six-daughters-in-law, and my dearest husband!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"A toast!" they all chanted.

They all took a sip of their glasses at the exact same moment. After Ginny had taken her sip, a plastic container floated to the top.

"What's this?" all the other Weasleys looked at each other, grinning at Harry. She slowly opened the plastic box…it enclosed a ring box.

Ginny felt tears in the corners of her eyes as it dawned on her what was going on. Harry took hold of her hand.

"Ginny…I…I love you more than you will ever know. And I'm willing to state it here in front of your entire family to show how sure I am that I will love you forever," Harry stated, looking gently into her eyes.

"Harry, I love you, too…just not forever…"

Everybody gasped as Harry's face fell.

"Harry, I'm going to love you for eternity."

He placed the engagement ring on her finger as everybody else clapped.

_Whether I'm up or in or down or out,_

_Or just plain overhead,_

_Instead it just feels like it's impossible to fly,_

_But with you I can spread my wings_

_To see over everything, _

_That life may send me,_

_When I'm hoping that it won't pass me by._

_When I feel like there's no one,_

_That will ever know me,_

_There you are to show me…_

_When I look to the sky,_

_Something tells me you're here with me, _

_You make everything alright._

_When I feel like I'm lost,_

_Something tells me you're here with me,_

_And I can always find my way when you are here…_

_I can always find my way…_

_When you are here._


End file.
